


Remove the Roles

by do_not_revive



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys in Skirts, Friendship, Gen, Gender Roles, Lydia Martin Is So Done, School Dances, Scott McCall is a Good Friend, Stiles-centric, also this isn't my best work but it isn't my worst so, gender roles are stupid, kind of, no ones relationship status is established here, or romantic and sexual orientation, so just do what the fandom does best and make those up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_revive/pseuds/do_not_revive
Summary: "Who told you that you could wear that?""Uhm...my mom."-Beacon Hills High has an issue with gender roles being broken.How sad for them.





	Remove the Roles

School dances are supposed to be fun. They're supposed to be a place to hang out with friends late and listen to popular songs, sometimes hiding in the bathroom to gossip.  
But Stiles hates them. Well, correction, he hates them now. When he was in middle school he liked them, but now, in highschool, he isn't looking forward to going to any.  
He had planned on going to the winter formal dance this year, but he was told that he couldn't go dressed as he wanted to.

  
Stiles wears skirts. He wears skirts and dresses and crop tops, anything feminine he loves, but his school doesn't. He never wears skirts to school, because they don't allow it, but they did in his middle school, which is probably why he liked those dances better.

  
He doesn't feel like himself when he's in a suit, or any clothing item aimed at men usually. Everyone that matters in his life, of course, accepts him, because it's just clothes. But, apparently, the school cares a lot about his clothing preferences.

  
He's currently laying in his bed. He texted Allison about twenty minutes ago, but she hasn't responded yet. It's not like her to do that, but he doesn't think much of it.  
That is, until his bedroom door slammed open, Allison, Scott, and Lydia all walking in.

"Don't fucking do that to me, what the hell?!"

  
Allison looked so innocent as she responded, "What do you mean?"

  
"You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!"

  
Scott went straight to Stiles' dresser, sifting through a drawer, not even glancing at Stiles.

  
"Why are you here? You could have responded to my text."

  
"This is how we're responding." Lydia chimed in.

  
Allison lifted the covers off of Stiles and laid down next to him. "I'm so cold, dude. Lydia blasted the AC on the way here."

  
Scott walked over, holding a red skirt. "What the hell does this go with? There's no red tops in your closet."

  
"I'll help." Lydia said, walking with Scott back to the closet.

  
Stiles sat up and watched as Lydia picked out a white top and thick black belt.

  
"Mind if I borrow this?" Scott asked.

  
Stiles could tell he was completely serious. Lydia was looking down at the ground, obviously very angry.

  
"What for?" Stiles asked slowly.

  
"Winter formal."

Then Stiles understood.

  
"You don't have to do this, Scott. Besides, you already rented a suit."

  
Lydia looked up at him, a smile on her face, though still mad, and said "I'm wearing his suit."

  
Allison then spoke, "I'm wearing a suit, too."

  
Stiles appreciated his friends very much for what they were trying to do, but if they got in trouble with him he would feel horrible. He wanted to tell them not to and say he wasn't planning on going anyways, but it seemed like Lydia sensed he was going to say something, and spoke before he could.

  
"Even if you don't go, we're still doing this. But it would be a lot more fun if you came along."  
\----------------

  
The night of the dance, Scott was dressed in what he had picked out from Stiles closet, while Lydia wore his grey suit and green tie. Allison wore a black suit and yellow bowtie. Scott luckily had a pair of plain white sneakers to wear. Stiles was in a shimmering plain black dess, and also wore a silver bracelet.

  
"We're gonna kick this dance's ass." Allison said as they walked out the front door of her house.

  
The drive was longer than Stiles hoped for, because of traffic.

  
Everyone got out of Allisons car, Lydia and Stiles walking very confidently ahead of him, while Allison was behind him, probably making sure he didn't just sit in the parking lot.  
Stiles doesn't care too much what people think, but he could be getting his friends in trouble here, and that's something he cares very much about. They all four made their way to the gym where the dance was held, and sat at a table near the wall.

  
"This could go so bad." Stiles said.

  
"What's the worst they can do? Tell us to leave?" Scott said, smiling.

  
The conversation turned happier, and louder, and soon Stiles felt no anxiety. Lydia perked up when she heard a song she liked, and practically ran to the dance floor.  
Soon, though, Scott complained he was tired. Allison was their ride, so he was mainly complaining to her as a hint to leave. When Lydia finally went back to their table, Allison announced that they were leaving.

  
As they were walking out, of course faculty had to finally notice them.

  
"Hey, you!"

  
Lydia clenched her jaw, and they all four turned to the man.

  
"Who told you that you could wear that?"

  
"Uhm...my mom." Allison said.

  
The man didn't seem very pleased with that answer. He probably wasn't very angry, but Stiles' mind was making things seem worse than they were at the moment.

  
"You're going against school dress code."

  
"Actually," Lydia spoke, "the school dress code calls for no shoulders to show, stupid rule, yet none of us have our shoulders showing. Skirts and shorts can only be as short as the tip of your fingers, no one here is breaking that rule either, and nothing that suggests violence. No where does it state that men cannot wear skirts or women cannot wear suits, so if you have a problem with this, look away."

  
With that, she walked out the door, as angry as ever.  
\------------------------------------------  
Apparently, Lydia had studied the dress code pretty in depth, because she was able to convince the principle to allow Stiles, and any other male, to wear feminine clothes, and same for women wearing masculine clothes.

  
One dance changed a lot, and the day after Stiles found out about the new rules, he wore his favourite white dress to school, not worried at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Skirts have no gender.  
> Dresses have no gender.  
> Suits have no gender.  
> Jewelry has no gender.  
> Clothing design has no gender.  
> Fabric has no gender.
> 
> Fuck your gender roles.  
> ~<3


End file.
